


I Was Born A Lion

by spectralPhobia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Dubious Science, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, Illustrated, M/M, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, mentioned relationships are not the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralPhobia/pseuds/spectralPhobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Keith discovers he is part Galra and Red lion rejects him, there's only one way he can make himself useful: to join Galra and try to wreck them from the inside, while figuring out a relationship with a guy who turns out to be his biological father.<br/>A comic about one stubborn man’s self-discovery, the challenges of spying, everyone in team Voltron being BAMF, and the universe that needs saving, as usual.</p><p>I started posting this comic on <a href="http://s-opal.tumblr.com/iwbal">Tumblr</a>, but I've decided to mirror it on AO3 too.<br/>Title comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgFHL2R8m6s">a song by Hollywood Undead.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I never write notes here, that's because I write them all on tumblr - go to s-opal.tumblr.com if you want to see what else I have to say~  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I'm so so so busy atm  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's life turns into an X-Men AU.  
> This chapter is sponsored by banana-flavoured Mountain Dew, youtube, and Keith's innocent face.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, it means soooooo much, I love you guys <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, winter is always a busy time for me...  
> Anyway, now that the second season came out, this comic will no longer be canon-compliant, because I've written the script ages ago and while I could fix it to include newly revealed canonical elements, I find I don't want to do this. Basically, consider this a regular AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Keith's first mission and FINALLY the main plot of the story kicks in.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks, I love you, guys <3  
> Also sorry if there're typos... Sometimes I miss the silliest things even when I'm proofreading.....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to draw this update for a long time, firstly because gossip is my favourite thing to write.  
> Secondly, it gives me a chance to show another interesting thing: what the Galra soldiers' and Zarkon's mindsets are, how they rationalize their actions, and how Keith would try to argue with them while staying in character.
> 
> As usual, thank you for all the comments and kudos and sorry for any typos I might've missed!  
> Check out my [tumblr](http://s-opal.tumblr.com/iwbal) if you want to learn more or send a message!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we learn that the worst punishment in the Galra army is tedious manual labour.  
> Page 58 is relatable: personally, I'm Keith playing agario in the corner of shame with the unicron dog from Star Trek.
> 
> If this was a real comic, this would've been the moment where volume 1 ends.  
> This update was a little rushed - that's because I can't wait to get to the next one, which is my favourite!  
> Btw, the song Thace listens to is Who Wants To Live Forever by Queen. It's like theme song #2 for this comic.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://s-opal.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!  
> With a timeskip, some focus on Allura, and some new aliens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #letshirosayfuck  
> The outfits I used are the ones I designed a while ago, you can find them here: http://s-opal.tumblr.com/post/148162959215  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is getting closer!  
> The main reason why Lance and Pidge are the ones who go first is because this entire story was born from [this tumblr post](http://s-opal.tumblr.com/post/148312131229).  
> Which I've just realized I made a year ago, holy crap :0
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr](http://s-opal.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should add a comment clarifying some things... But honestly I'm just so tired at the moment I can't think straight lmao. Maybe I'll add it on tumblr. Or just go on my [redacted].  
> Sorry about the quality of like 80% of the pages, I've kind of reached rock bottom lately and I could barely lift my hand to draw x)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Huge thanks to everyone who supports this comic, I hope this update satisfies you; thank you for waiting!  
> The end of "season 1" of IWBAL will be coming soon and I'm really excited for it! I can't believe the dialog for this chapter has been saved on my computer for so long, since the day I first thought of this AU...
> 
> (p.s. every time someone says 'i thought this comic was dead' i die a little, and not in a good way. i had irl problems, you know :/)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another update! I like this one - fighting, planning, that ending twist, a tiniest Shallura moment, Zarion's character arc, even Coran feels [the only reason I drew that last panel - just imagine how he feels, with no way of knowing what's happening].  
> As always, thank you for kudos and supportive comments, it means a lot to me. Special thanks to everyone who is making this comic possible by supporting me; the last page's number is 97, the next update will have page 100 - I'll be sure to make something special for you to celebrate. If you have any ideas, leave a comment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've done it.  
> We've reached page #100 and this is amazing!  
> I can't believe this comic will be 2 years old soon - thank you so much for all your comments and kudos and support, I wouldn't be able to do it without you.  
> Also I have shared some very exciting news about IWBAL on tumblr - check out [this post!](http://s-opal.tumblr.com/post/172799501149) This is also the reason why I was so late with this update haha.
> 
> P.S. The Galra dude in the first page is Zarion's father - although I hope it was obvious without me mentioning it x)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CORAN SAVES THE DAY!  
> Zarion comes back, unexpectedly! (I didn't have this scene in the original script)  
> Some fighting goes on!  
> Allura is still missing!  
> As you can see, all is well.
> 
> As I planned, I finished this just in time for season 6 premier.... I haven't watched it yet though.
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos and sorry for the late update.


End file.
